Brody Johnson
Quest: Find Brody Johnson * Quest XP: 16875 * Reward: Kashyyyk Bantha Mount * Requirements: You must have completed the Access Rights quest before this quest Talk to Initial Cast * Firstly speak to Mada Johnson, she is located on the top level of the Tree in Kachirho. She sends you on a mission to find her brother Brody Johnson. First she sends you to talk with Wrelaac. * Wrelaac is located on the ground outside of the Tree in Kachirho. He sends you to Chrilooc. * To talk to Wrelaac, the correct choice for conversation is the first one he offers, in the description choice of Mada Johnson. * Chrilooc is located on the bridge in Kachirho next to the Starport. He sends you into space to steal some medical supplies from Gotal Bandits. Space * You need to disable the Gotal Bandit Ace. Then a droid is launched to take control of the ship. In the mean time, kill the 2 escort ships. Once the Ace is underway again, escort it to its jump point. In the mean time there are about 5 waves of level 2 bandits, 3 ships to each wave, that will try to stop you. Be careful, your escort is targetable, do not shoot him down. I only had to kill 2 ships before it told me that the mission was a success. * You will receive 2000 credits for completion of the mission. Note: The escort ended in a Gotal spawn for me, so be prepared to fight alot more tier 2-3 bandits. Etyyy Hunting Grounds * Return to Chrilooc and he will send you to the Etyyy - Hunting Grounds and into the Arcona Compound, POI. There, you will have to talk to Johnson Smith. * Johnson Smith is located at the very top of the Arcona Compound ( /wp -392 867 arcona compound ), he tells you to investigate Brody Johnson's campsite and see if you can find anything. * The campsite can be located just by heading south and crossing the river from the Arcona Camp. There is an Unidentified Corpse ( /wp -665 488 unidentified corpse ) there, use it and you pick up a pendant, show that to Johnson Smith and he will say that you better show that to Brody Johnson's sister Mada Johnson. Back to the tree * After speaking to Mada Johnson (third level of Kachiro tree) she says that it is in fact not Brody's pendant and asks you to confront Johnson Smith about it. * After confronting Johnson Smith about this, he admits that he is actually Brody Johnson and tells you about how he failed to tame Kashyyyk creatures and why he hid his identity. He tells you about Vritol, a creature handler found in the Rryatt Trail, he will reward you with the Kashyyyk Bantha mount. He can be found about halfway through the first level of the trail at /way -453 143 -57 . He's not on the main path. This quest leads onto: Hracca Glade Access Category:Kashyyyk quests Category:CL 45 and higher Category:Pilot quests